28 Suits And Another For Good Luck (FrostIron AU)
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: FrostIron AU based off the movie '27 Dresses' yet since I am using Loki, he is wearing weird and wondrous suits. Longer summary in the chapters.
1. Summary

**Loki Laufeyson was merely a young man with dreams. He had a knack for matching colours, organising flowers and dressing in outrageous and bostorous suits. Ever since his brother introduced him to the wonders of wedding planning, it became his thing. He worked for a very big business, yet sometimes went freelance, going to weddings on his own accord. For Loki he lived a simple life, nothing too fancy, great pay, friendly staff. The only thing that was missing was...love? It never ran through the young man's mind nor did he seem to want it. Yet, that was until he met millionaire journalist, Tony Stark, who may just bring him more bad than good.**

**Just want to lay this down, yes I am a shipper of FrostIron, no, I do not want it to be real, I just say it as a joke. Even though it may look like it's canon I'm not a creepy fan girl. I purely write this for leisure and because I can. The whole idea came when my friend was helping me with ideas and said base it off 27 dresses and I thought but that's just weird so I decided how about 28 suits just to mix it up a little, she liked it so here it is!**

**Contains:**

**Swearing **

**Sexual references **

**Sex scenes**


	2. Prologue - Freedom Is Life's Great Lie

The crisp New York breeze slipped it's way into the small apartment of one, Loki Laufeyson. His dark green curtains blew briskly in the wind, a low whistling creeping under the cracks on the window frame. Loki lay sprawled out on his bed, his face hidden in his soft pillow, long slender arms dangling at the sides and long black hair tasselled all over the place. The night before consisted of consuming far too much alcohol, getting into a small fight and then stumbling his way back home to his warm bed where he felt safe. His clothes were creased and crumpled with a few blood stains from the punch up. Loki let out a low groan as he turned in his sleep, his eyes opening slightly as he hissed at the sunlight.

"My head," he rasped in a croaky tone.

Suddenly his alarm clock went off and he slammed his hand on the button as he looked at the time. Loki hummed slightly as he nestled back into his pillow, before opening his eyes widely and looking at the clock again.

"Damn! I'm fucking late again!" he cursed, covering his mouth. "Oh dear, I need to stop all the swearing," he mumbled, his British accent slipping from his thin lips.

Loki grumbled to himself as he threw himself out of bed and dashed for the shower. This was the third time this week he'd been late, he's surprised his boss hadn't fired him yet. He threw his messy clothes on the ground as he hopped in the shower and gave himself a quick wash before stepping out and rushing to his cupboard, that was after he smacked into the wall because of his slippery feet.

"And that's going to bruise," he muttered, standing in front of his wardrobe.

He thrust the doors open as he gazed at the sight in front of him. Inside were exactly twenty eight suits of all different colours and patterns. Ever since Loki had hit his teens, he knew he was going to be different from others. He didn't care about girls, sports or anything 'manly.' The young man prefered going to weddings, designing his suits and shopping in bargain shops. It was ever since he was introduced to a friend's brother in college, he knew, he didn't like women, he liked men. None the less it never stopped Loki from getting the job he desired. His brother, Thor, worked for a wedding company , 'Wedgard', he became manager at a young age and soon introduced his little brother to the wonders of organising weddings. From then on, teenage Loki new what his forte was going to be. As he grew up he landed himself a job at the company, being not only asked to organise the weddings, but to also attend them. From then on, Loki's passion for different suits to fit each wedding seemed to suit him fine.

"What one to wear today," he hummed softly.

There wasn't much time so he closed his eyes and randomly grabbed one from the rack. He opened his eyes and smiled as he gazed upon the jet black suit which he wore with a white undershirt, black tie and his favourite scarf which displayed a marvellous pattern of gold and black with a green trimming through the middle. Loki flung his towel away as he slipped into comfortable underwear before slipping his suit on carefully so not to crease it. He stared at himself in the mirror as he shrugged on the black suit coat which stopped just under his knees, smiling widely.

"Perfect," he whispered, before dashing to the kitchen.

Loki stopped in the kitchen before turning away, deciding that he would grab tea and something to eat on the way. He ran to his bedroom, grabbing his umbrella in case it rained, and his black shoulder bag before walking back out to the small lounge area. As he grabbed his keys he looked around for his portfolio, spotting it under a pile of books.

"Right, off to work now," he ordered, dashing to his apartment door.

After locking the door he walked quickly to the elevator before deciding to take the stairs as it would be quicker. Five staircases it took for him to reach the lobby as he passed his landlord who was fixing a light.

"Morning Loki," he spoke.

"Good morning Charlie, do be a good chap and leave my mail by my door, thank you," Loki chimed before leaving the building.

He ran out into the busy streets of New York as the gusts of wind hit him directly in the face. Loki grimaced as he wrapped his coat around him more before standing at the edge of the pavement.

"Taxi!" he yelled, holding his hand out.

A cab stopped near him as he hopped inside and gave the driver the address to his work place. He sighed heavily as he lent his head against the window and looked out at all the buildings and cars. Loki loved the city, yet sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he were somewhere more...secluded and quiet.

"A man can dream," he mused.

The cab finally pulled up to a tall building that went up twenty nine floors as Loki paid the driver and stepped out. He walked into the huge lobby, grabbing any documents from the pigeonholes they had set up before going to the elevator.

"You're late again Loki," a voice spoke.

Loki turned around to see the adminstration manager, Natasha Romanoff standing with a clipboard in hand and glasses sitting at the tip of her nose.

"I know, I'm terribly sorry, I'll explain myself to the boss once I get upstairs. Oh, a favour please, would you...mind having someone bring me up some tea and food, I am famished, parched and desperately in need of energy, thank you," Loki replied as he slipped into the elevator before slumping against the wall.

That woman was always tailing behind him like she was in charge, but the truth was Loki was in charge of her as he was higher up in the job. He sighed as he pulled his mobile from his pocket and sent a text message to his brother.

_**Slept in again, I can't believe this is the third time. I'm never going out drinking on a work night again! - L**___

Not even 5 seconds after putting his mobile away did he get a text back from his older brother.  
_  
__**You're lucky I managed to save your butt and explain to Barton that you had an appointment this morning. You owe me, fool. - T**___

Loki let out a laugh at his brother's text, sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to explain to his boss about what happened. The elevator pinged as Loki walked into the office area, heading to his desk which was closet to his boss' small office. Thor snuck up behind his brother as he jabbed his brother in the ribs and Loki whined a little.

"Easy brother, that's most uncomfortable," he grumbled.

Thor laughed as he parked his behind on Loki's desk before raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for saying this Loki, but you look like shit and your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed and you also have a seemingly large bruise on your cheek bone," he spoke.

Loki gasped as he looked in the small mirror by his desk and quickly grabbed his hair brush as he pulled his hair back until it stayed in place. He also grabbed a small amount of powder as he did his best to cover the bruise on his face.

"Loki's wearing makeup," Thor teased in a sing song voice.

Loki glared at him as he slapped the powder pad on his brother's face, a circle of white powder circling his nose. Thor sneezed loudly as Loki erupted into laughter before a loud cough was heard behind him. He tensed as he turned around and saw his boss, Clint Barton standing behind him with a curious look on his face.

"How was your...manicure appointment Loki, you don't appear to look as if you've had anything done," he spoke.

Loki turned as he glared at his brother for making up a stupid excuse like that, yet he had to play along. Thor smirked evilly before slipping off to deal with his own work and wipe off the powder.

"Oh no, it was lovely, they just cleaned them up a little, didn't take much," he chuckled nervously.

"Alright, well, I need you to organise a few things for me today, I expect them to be emailed to me by the end of the day," Clint issued.

"Yes sir," Loki replied.

"Loki," he whispered, leaning down close to the younger man. "Please call me Clint," he hummed, a small grin twitching at the corner of his mouth.

As he walked away Loki flushed a deep shade of pink before turning back to his desk. He was absolutely useless at hiding his flustered state. Loki knew damn well he shouldn't have some silly crush on his boss, yet he did. But he shouldn't as Clint was in a seemingly odd yet stable relationship with Natasha. He shook the thought away as he took his coat and scarf off, placing them at the back of his chair as he opened up several applications on his computer.

"Uh, Mr Laufeyson," a voice spoke.

Loki looked up as he saw Steve Rogers standing by his desk with tea, food and the newspaper.

"Ah, Steve, thank you very much, and please, call me Loki, how many times must I remind you," he chuckled.

Steve nodded before walking away from Loki's desk, a raised eyebrow creasing along Loki's brow.

"What an odd fellow," he sighed, turning back to his computer.

An IM beeped on his computer as he opened the small chat box and say that it was Thor.

**_Have you read the paper yet? The Philanthropist, is a genius, I won't spoil it for you but you have to read it. - T_**

Loki's eyes widened slightly as he grabbed the newspaper that Steve had brought him. He started flicking through the pages until he saw a section in the newspaper he'd never seen before. 'The Midgardian' it read, in bold print with a name underneath.

"The Philanthropist?" Loki quizzed as he read over the small piece.

Word after word was just pure humour, understanding and wisdom, making it hard for Loki to tear his eyes away. Who was this mysterious...man? Maybe a woman? Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he put the newspaper down and went back into the chat box.  
_  
__**I can't believe what I just read, it was a great piece. Is that journalist a male or a female? I am simply amazed. Thor, how can someone have so much knowledge about fashion, weddings and lifestyle? It's genius! - L**_

Loki peered across the room at his brother, seeing the small smile stretch on his face as he typed back to Loki.  
_  
__**I have no idea who they are, they like to remain anonymous. But that's not all they write about, they write about pretty much anything. Sometimes they pick a random person with an interesting obsession and write a column on it. - T**_

The computer screen flashed again as Loki read the reply before smiling and writing another quick reply before going back to his work. Yet he felt distracted, he felt like he had to know who this 'philanthropist' was. For Loki it felt like he was beginning to get an obsession with this person, whoever they may be.

"Who are you?" he sighed wearily, opening another article of 'The Philanthropist' up on his monitor.

Young Loki was yet to find out, but first, he had work to do.


	3. Chapter 1 - Genius, Billionaire, Playboy

_**"Speak low, if you speak love." - William Shakespeare**_

~~*~~

"Tony Stark, at your service!" a loud voice called.

"Ah, Mr Stark, we meet once again," Phil Coulson replied.

"How can I help you?" Tony questioned, shaking Phil's hand with confidence.

Tony Stark, a famous journalist who remains anonymous by a persona known as 'The Philanthropist.' Anyone would be lucky to know who he is, yet it is only those he works with and his close friends who know of his endeavours.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married next week and I was wondering if you would like to attend it and write a column on it? You're the first person I came to because your works are always so well written and humour and knowledgeable. I'll pay you in full tomorrow, I'd really appreciate it if you would do this for me," Phil replied.

Tony thought for a while before smiling smugly as he rested his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Come this way and we'll organise everything my friend," he answered.

"Oh thank you so much Mr Stark," Phil sighed in relief.

"Please, call me Tony," he chuckled as he sat down at his desk.

He reached into the drawers, pulling out several portfolios which contained different types of styled fonts, layouts and backgrounds for columns which he wrote. Tony briefly explained to Phil about choices and left his customer for a few moments as he went to grab himself a coffee. As he approached the lounge he noticed his boss, Nick Fury and he huffed in annoyance.

"Tony, glad to see you're early today," he spoke.

"Yes, well, I did go to bed early," Tony replied, walking over to the coffee machine.

"Any news of another column coming soon?" Nick asked.

"Yes, actually, just now. Phil Coulson asked me to attend his wedding and write an article on it," he answered.

"Wonderful, so I should expect it by the end of next week?" Nick questioned.

"Of course," Tony replied, before grabbing his coffee and leaving the room.

He sighed in relief as he quickly walked back down to his desk, noticing it was empty, a note sitting on top of the portfolios. Tony frowned slightly as he picked it up and read it.

**_"Sorry Tony, had to leave, important wedding things. I've circled what I'd like in the column, I will drop by tomorrow morning and drop off the money. If it's not too much trouble, could you please go onto this wedding company's website and make sure our wedding planner is definitely booked in. I hear he's the best in the business. Thanks again. - Phil"_**

Tony chuckled as he folded the note up and sat it by his computer before tidying the portfolios away, sitting down at his desk and turning on his computer. He opened up his internet browser as he typed in the name Phil had given him.

"Wedgard, how strange, yet creative," he scoffed with a smirk.

He scrolled down a few pages and selected the 'check bookings' section as he typed in Phil's name, waiting for the page to load. Tony grumbled as he lent back in his chair a little.

"Bored," he chimed, resting his hands behind his head.

The computer screen bleeped as Tony sat forward again, scanning his eyes over the page. At the bottom of the page was a note, obviously from the wedding planner. Tony being as curious as he his decided he would read it.

_**"Dear Mr Coulson,**_

I look forward to providing you everything you need for your special day. I can assure you my planning is quick, easy and **_efficient_**_**. I believe we are scheduled for a meeting this Friday, do feel free to bring along your lovely fiance, her ideas are needed as much as yours. If we have everything sorted by Friday I should have everything prepped and organised the day before your wedding. I hope that's not much trouble. Look forward to meeting you.**_

Kind regards,

Loki Laufeyson"__

Tony quirked an eyebrow as he stared momentarily at the name before him on the screen. He'd never heard of such a name, nor had he heard of the man behind the name. Yet he felt like he should. Tony lent back in his chair again, except this time he lent a little too far.

"Sonofabitch!" he cursed, crashing backwards as he hit the filing cabinet behind him.

"Oh my god Tony are you alright!" a voice called.

The clicking of heels approached as Pepper Potts knelt down, resting her hand on Tony's shoulder. He groaned slightly as he sat up, a little dazed from the force of the fall.

"I-I'm fine," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" Pepper questioned.

"Yes, Pepper, I'll be alright, it's just a bump to the head," Tony chuckled as he stood up with some help from Pepper.

"You should be more careful," she warned, sitting his chair back up as he sat down. "What made you fall back anyways?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh a customer asked me to check his bookings for a wedding planner and I got caught up in the guy's name. Just look at it," Tony answered.

Pepper chuckled slightly as she turned around and looked at the screen, resting her elbows on the desk. She read through the note, a smile creasing across her face.

"Oh Tony! You haven't heard of this man, he's an absolute genius, he's very skilled with his choices of colours and fabrics. He honestly is the best wedding planner I've ever come across," she giggled.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his head slightly, looking back at the screen.

"Have you seen him before?" he asked.

"Oh no, not yet anyways, although, I've heard he's quite the ticket, very elegant and well...handsome," Pepper soothed with a smirk.

Tony chuckled nervously as he tried to picture what Loki may look like but nothing seemed to fit. He huffed, leaning against his desk as Pepper sauntered away, shooting him a quick wave before going back to her desk. Tony clicked on the link which went to a profile on Loki but it didn't display a picture or much information for that matter.

"Wonderful," he grumbled, closing the browser down before grabbing his phone.

He dialed Phil's number, as it ran four times before he picked up.

"Phil, hey, it's Tony, I've got good news," he chimed with a smile.

Little did Tony know his evening was going to turn a little interesting.

**~~~*~~~**

"Tony! You can go home now!" Pepper yelled from over at her desk.

It had just hit 4pm, meaning Tony had done his work for today. Yet he was still fixated on his computer, trying to find out more about Loki. He groaned as every page just brought him less and less information.

"I give up," he huffed.

"Are you stalking the poor guy!" Pepper exclaimed, appearing at Tony's desk.

"Pepper! Keep your voice down!" Tony hissed, furrowing his eyebrows.

She gave a small chuckle as she pulled up a chair and sat beside Tony.

"Look, I know he must seem interesting and all, but give it a rest Tony, you've got to go home and plan things for Phil's wedding so you can have that column in next week. Go home, get coffee, get food and then get sleep," Pepper ordered.

"You sound like a nagging mother," Tony teased.

Pepper mocked offence as she slapped Tony playfully on the arm before leaving again. Tony sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he yawned loudly. Perhaps Pepper was right, he had a lot of work to do over the next few days. He huffed before finally turning his computer off, packing his small shoulder bag before putting it over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Pepper!" Tony called as he walked in the other direction.

He walked down the long corridor as he passed Nick Fury's office quickly without being seen, chuckling to himself. He took the elevator down to the lobby, signing out at the desk before leaving out the revolving door and out into the streets. Tony breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes before opening them again. The sun was just setting over the hills, creating a beautiful glow of orange and yellow, a smile spreading on Tony's face.

"Alright, time to get myself a coffee and then get home to do some work," he spoke, turning right as he sauntered down the street.

Tony strolled effortlessly as he hummed the tune to Back In Black by AC/DC, casually air guitaring some parts as well. The young journalist hadn't a care in the world if anyone saw him. He liked to be a little daring and outgoing, especially when it came to the columns he wrote. He scanned his eyes along the street, seeing where the nearest coffee shop was, hoping one was still open. As the sky started to turn dark, Tony pulled out his mobile as he looked at the time. He'd walked for over half an hour now.

"Such a long way to walk, just for coffee," he sighed.

Finally he found a shop, slipping his mobile back into his pocket as he stood at the zebra crossing. The light turned green as he quickly walked over the road, hugging his jacket closer to him as the wind picked up a little. Tony walked over to the cafe, smelling the sweet aroma of the coffee beans, sighing in happiness. Just as he opened the door, another young man was walking out, yet both were unaware of each other's presence. They suddenly collided, coffee spilling all over the other man's suit, a loud cry leaving his lips from how hot the coffee was. It was Loki.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Tony exclaimed, looking at the young man.

He looked up as Tony locked eyes with a pair of emerald green orbs, his breath catching in his throat. He was fairly handsome in Tony's books, shoulder length black hair, green eyes, tall, pale skin, classy?

"You stupid idiot did you not see me there!" Loki yelled, his eyebrows furrowed.

Oh, and a British accent to add into the pack also.

"I'm really sorry, let me buy you another coffee," Tony replied.

"No, it's quite alright, I'll get one when I go home," he replied, pushing past Tony.

Tony suddenly forgot all about his coffee as he turned, grabbing the stranger's wrist, letting the door close behind him.

"Please...let me get you another coffee, and I'll clean that suit up for you," he whispered.  
Loki looked down at Tony's hand on his wrist, before looking back at Tony, pulling his wrist out of his group.

"Very well then," he murmured.

"Shall we?" Tony issued, pointing in the direction of a taxi. "I don't want to be so straight forward, but, your suit isn't going to wash or dry enough in that shop," he added.

Loki sighed briefly before nodding as he followed Tony to the taxi, slipping inside as they sat in absolute silence. Tony wanted to make conversation, but didn't know what to say. Whereas Loki didn't want to say anything at all, he was slightly furious, yet glad this man was offering him some help. Yet he felt a little awkward going to his house, he could be a murderer for all he knows. But, he was quite good looking. Loki shook his head as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

"I'm really sorry," they both said in unison.

Loki and Tony stared at each other for a prolonged time, Loki's blush becoming more prominent before he looked away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

His day seemed to be getting worse, with all the mystery about this 'The Philanthropist' man, all the work for a Mr Phil Coulson's wedding and not to mention the ongoing sexual tension between himself and his boss. Gosh, Loki wished it were all a little simpler.

"We're here," Tony issued, interrupting his thoughts.

Loki sighed as he got out of the taxi and waited for Tony to pay the driver. He suddenly gasped as he lay eyes on the house Tony lived in. It was huge, sitting up on a cliff which looked out onto the ocean.

"Coming?" Tony asked, walking in front of Loki as he climbed the stairs.

"Yes," Loki replied with a whisper as he followed Tony.

Maybe things were looking up a little.

**~~~*~~~**

Loki stepped out of the bathroom, fixing the clothes Tony had offered him while his suit dried. He was sporting a short sleeve AC/DC shirt and denim jeans, much to his disliking, he was grateful. Tony walked into the lounge with two steaming mugs of coffee, a smile crossing his face as he looked at Loki.

"Suits you," he chuckled.

"Thank you," Loki replied with a slight blush.

Loki sat down beside Tony as he grabbed a mug of coffee and took a sip, humming slightly.

"Good enough?" Tony questioned.

"Wonderful, thank you," he answered with a small smile.

There was a prolonged silence before Loki spoke up again.

"You never did tell me your name," he spoke, glancing at Tony.

"You never told me yours," he chuckled.

Loki laughed a little, taking another sip of coffee. His brain was rattling for names he could use to answer Tony. He didn't want to tell him his real name, he usually kept quiet around people he'd only just met.

"Uh, Lucas, my name is Lucas," he murmured.

Tony smirked as he held his hand out to Loki.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Lucas, I'm Tony, Tony Stark," he replied.

Loki smiled softly, taking Tony's hand as they shook each other's hands before letting go.

"Your house, it's..." Loki paused.

"Paradise?" Tony chimed.

A laugh left Loki's lips as he took another sip of coffee.

"Not quite, well...almost, it is rather stunning though," he added.

"You don't live in anything like this?" Tony questioned.

"Oh no, no...I live in a small apartment in the center of the city," Loki answered, setting his coffee down.

Tony gave him a small sympathetic look, for an attractive young man he certainly shouldn't be living in some dingy flat.

"Well, if you ever need company, my door is always open," he replied.

Loki looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. They'd only just met and now he was offering his house open to him. Both men stared at each other for a while, eyes locked on each other's, Loki could have sworn he saw Tony move forward a little. He coughed awkwardly as he turned away, the heat rising up his neck to his face.

"So, Lucas, what do you do for a living?" Tony questioned with a slight waver in his voice.

Oh dear, what should he say?

"I'm a wedding planner," Loki answered.

Dammit.

"Oh, really? Do you know anyone named Loki Laufeyson?" he asked.

Loki felt a lump catch in his throat. How did this man know? Well, not know that the man sitting across from him is Loki, but how did he know his name in the first place?

"I've heard of him, but I haven't met him," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh, that's shame, I keep hearing he's a genius, I had to look for one of my clients to see if he was booked in with a wedding planner and then Loki's name came up," Tony chuckled. "Odd name, but seems like it fits well with someone really bold and attractive," he added.

Loki felt the heat rise up again as he grabbed the coffee and quickly finished it.

"And what do you do?" he asked, not looking at Tony.

"Journalist," Tony replied with a small smile.

"Oh, that's great," Loki chuckled nervously.

He stood up as he fixed the shirt which had rolled up slightly before turning to Tony.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really should be getting home now, I have a lot to do," he mumbled.

Tony nodded in understanding as he went to retrieve his suit while Loki called for a taxi.

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the line," Jarvis spoke, appearing in the room.

Jarvis was Tony's housekeeper, yet more like a friend to Tony.

"Can it wait for just a couple of minutes, I have company," he whispered, picking up Loki's suit.

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis replied before walking away.

Tony sighed as he folded Loki's suit up and walked back to the lounge room, seeing Loki just get off the phone.

"Should only be a few minutes," Loki spoke.

"Right, well, it was wonderful to meet you, Lucas," Tony replied with a smile.

"And you too," Loki chimed with a grin.

A horn sounded outside the house and Tony followed Loki down the foyer to the front door. Loki turned around to face Tony, not realising his close they were, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Thank you again," he whispered. "I suppose I we will meet again sometime soon Mr Stark," Loki added.

"Lucas, it's Tony and by all means, I'd love for us to meet again," Tony chuckled.

Loki smiled softly as he looked down before throwing his free arm around Tony in a quick hug.

"Sorry," he mumbled with another blush as he turned and left out the door.

"Bye Lucas!" Tony called.

Loki opened the taxi door as he looked back at Tony.

"Goodbye Tony," he replied, slipping into the taxi.

Things were certainly about to change for both Loki Laufeyson and Tony Stark, for better or for worse.

**A/N: So they've both met, yet Loki doesn't know Tony is 'The Philanthropist' and Tony has no idea that Loki is the Loki Laufeyson, the greatest wedding planner in the business. Also, I decided to make Jarvis human, kind of a funny little idea. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 2 - No More Than A Stolen Relic

**"No More Than Another Stolen Relic"**

* * *

**"Can miles truly separate us from friends? If we want to be with someone we love, aren't we already there?" - Richard Bach**

* * *

Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? Read more at quotes/topics/topic_ #7mL8K25dYJx4Hkup.99

Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? Read more at quotes/topics/topic_ #7mL8K25dYJx4Hkup.99

"Late again...Loki," Natasha drawled, swirling in her seat to face the front of the desk.

Loki had yet again been late to work, yet not for the excuse of going on a bender the night before. He had practically spent all night doing up plans, matching colours for clothing, sketching drawings and calling people in regards to their invites for Phil Coulson's wedding that would be in exactly three days time. Loki stopped abruptly, his eye twitching slightly as he spun back around to face Natasha. Today he was sporting a red suit with a black shirt underneath, the top two buttons undone, complimented by a silver scarf, an odd touch but he liked it.

"Miss...sorry Mrs Romanoff, I had a very busy night last night," Loki mumbled ever so irritably.

"Drinking again?" Natasha questioned with a click of her tongue.

Loki growled slightly as he lent down against the desk, his face quite close to hers.

"Listen here, I am absolutely exhausted from planning a bloody wedding for a very important client. If I do not have this finished in three days, everything will be absolutely fu-" Loki paused. "Messed up, I do not need you making your smart arsed comments to me Romanoff. You dare speak to me like I am some alcoholic. You're the one who whines when Clint drinks, is that your issue, you hate men who drink? Huh? Well, how pathetic...you mewling quim," he continued.

Natasha's jaw dropped as Loki pushed himself away from the desk, smirking slightly as he gave her a timid wave.

"A latte today would be lovely," he mumbled, getting into the elevator.

Loki sunk against the wall, slamming his head back on the cold metal.

"You stupid...bastard," he cursed to himself.

The elevator came to a halt as he stepped out of it, slipping his satchel bag down his shoulder as he rummaged through it. He pushed through the doors into his office area, still rummaging. Suddenly someone grabbed the edge of his suit coat, pulling him back. Loki turned his head slightly as he looked at his brother Thor who had a small smile on his face.

"You look nice today, brother," he soothed.

"Oh don't flatter me Thor, although, you are looking rather ravishing today," Loki chuckled with a playful wink.

"Enough you fool, people might talk," Thor chuckled.

Loki shook his head as he grabbed a portfolio from his bag, handing it to Thor as he lent his elbow on the desk.

"Is that the right one?" he questioned.

"Absolutely, thank you Loki," Thor replied.

"Alright, well have a lovely day, I will see you at lunch," Loki murmured as he walked away.

"Loki," Thor grumbled, a small pout on his face.

Loki furrowed his brow, Thor wiggling his eyebrows at him as the younger sibling laughed, walking back to Thor. He pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and Thor faked passing out.

"Behave," Loki chortled, turning back to go to his desk.

"Ew, bromance!" a voice exclaimed.

Loki turned his gaze to Clint's assistant, Bruce Banner.

"Watch your mouth Banner," Loki threatened with a small smirk.

Bruce laughed as he went back to talking to an employee as Loki flopped down on his seat, rubbing his eyes as he rested his elbows against the desk. He grumbled as he shrugged his suit coat off as it was a little hot in the office today, rolling up the sleeves on his black shirt. Loki's computer beeped as he glanced at the screen, seeing Thor's IM show up. He rolled his eyes as he read the message before replying.

**_"Mother invited us over for dinner tonight," - T_**

**_"I'm not going," - L_**

Loki lent back in his chair as he sighed. He hated going to his parents house, it was all fine when he saw his mother, but his father was another story. His IM beeped again as he sat forward, creasing his brow.  
**_  
"Please Loki, you always come with me no matter what. I need my wing man," - T_**

"I hardly feel like family there anymore Thor. I am the one who is adopted remember," - L

Loki peered over at Thor who had a slight pained look in his eyes.

**_"You are still family..." - T_**

Loki's heart lurched in his chest, he hated upsetting his brother. Regardless if he's adopted or not, Thor would always be the one who protected him from when they were very young. He sighed as he sent another reply.  
**_  
"Fine, I'll get a ride home with you after work. Now let me get on with my work, I'll see you at lunch break," - L_**

He closed the IM, looking back at Thor as his brother pouted, making his lip quiver as he stared at Loki. Loki chuckled as he blew a kiss at Thor and he caught it in his hand, batting his eyelashes. The younger brother laughed hysterically as he turned back to his desk, shaking his head as he grabbed out a few portfolios. Suddenly the office doors burst open and an array of grey and amber coloured hair ran past Loki. He raised an eyebrow as he saw it was Natasha, low sobs emitting from her lips as she burst into Clint's office. Loki and several others, including Thor sat in silence as they heard the sobs getting louder and then Clint's soothing voice. Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, everyone else going back to work as he continued to look at Clint's office.

Soon, Natasha had left the office, passing by Loki's desk, tears still staining her cheeks. She smugly grinned at Loki, his eyes following her as she left the room. Loki sat back in his chair, running his hands through his hair which he decided to leave hanging loose and not pulled back, everyone seemed to like it that way. He bit his lip as he sifted through folders and tried to put his mind on something else. He was suddenly disturbed by a low voice.

"Loki," Clint hummed.

Loki turned around as he looked at Clint who was peering around the corner.

"My office, now," he ordered, disappearing again.

He rose from his seat as he walked down to Clint's office, turning around to see if anyone else noticed but they seemed far too busy. Loki stepped into Clint's office as he saw him standing by the window, his hands behind his back.

"Close the door," he mumbled.

Loki bit his lip as he closed the door behind him and stood in front of his boss' desk, fidgeting with his watch.

"Loki, did you...abuse my wife this morning?" Clint asked, turning his head slightly.

"I'm awfully sorry I didn't mean to cause her any harm, I'm just extremely tired from all the work last night. I didn't mean the things I meant...you have a very lovely wife...Mr Barton," Loki mumbled sheepishly.

Clint chuckled softly as he turned all the way around to face Loki.

"You know I could just fire you," he mused.

Loki felt his chest tighten at the thought, he didn't want that. He wished he hadn't said anything to Natasha now.

"Please, don't fire me, this job is my life, it's what I live for," Loki whispered, his eyes starting to water.

Clint moved around his desk as he stood beside Loki.

"Don't cry Loki, that's for children," he hummed.

Loki took in a sharp breath as he held the tears back, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm going to send you home for the day. Get some rest, you can work more later once you're rested. Is that alright with you?" Clint asked.

"F-fine," Loki murmured.

"Good, because if you ever, and I mean ever, talk to my wife like that again. I will have you fired...or-" he paused, with a smirk. "I'll make a bargain with you," he sneered, staring into Loki's eyes.

Loki's chest fluttered as Clint stood fairly close to him, the heat radiating off him as Loki started to become flustered. Clint cupped Loki's cheek in his hand, squeezing a little too tight as Loki whimpered.

"Get out of my sight," he snapped, giving Loki a hard slap across the face.

Loki winced as he stepped back, nursing his cheek. He was far too used to the roughness of Clint's ways, yet for Loki it only made him want the man more. But as everyone knows, he's off limits. Loki closed his eyes briefly as he turned to the door, the tears falling down his face as he left the office. He closed the door as he walked back to his desk and packed all his things. Thor turned up beside him, a smile on his face before it faltered when he saw the red mark on Loki's face.

"Loki," he gasped, resting his hand on his brother's cheek.

"Thor please don't, just ignore it," he whispered, wiping more tears from his eyes as he sniffled.

Thor's brow furrowed as he grabbed Loki by the wrist, dragging him down to the empty lunch room, sitting his brother down on one of the lounges that was inside.

"Talk," he ordered.

Loki hung his head, tears still sliding down his face as he shook them away.

"I upset Mrs Romanoff this morning, called her a few harsh things. I've been told to go home for today and rest," he explained.

"And that red mark?" Thor asked.

"Nothing," Loki sighed.

"Loki, tell me this instant," his brother demanded.

"Clint...he slapped me, again," the younger sibling answered.

Thor sat down beside Loki as he embraced his little brother in a comforting hug. He knew of Clint's harshness against Loki, he told Loki several times to tell police as it was work place harassment but Loki refused as he knew he would lose his job from it.

"Please be more careful next time," Thor warned, kissing his brother's forehead slightly.

Their bond was like no other, some people mistook them for a couple. In reality they were just the best of friends, brothers...with a close relationship.

"I really must be going," Loki mumbled into Thor's chest, his arm wrapped around his brother's torso.

"Would you still like me to pick you up later?" Thor questioned.

Loki nodded as he pulled away from his brother, standing up as Thor ruffled Loki's hair and smirked.

"Be ready, don't be late like the last time," he chuckled.

"You barged in when I was naked Thor," Loki taunted.

"And I liked what I saw," his brother teased with a sly smirk.

"Get out Thor, you're so vile," Loki laughed, shooing his brother out the room.

Thor chuckled as he left the lounge room, Loki following a few minutes after as he tidied up the rest of his stuff and shrugged his suit coat back on. He slung his bag over his shoulder before turning his computer off and walking up to the doors. Thor saw him walk past, gently hitting his rear as Loki gasped in mock humiliation, leaving through the doors as he heard his brother's laughter erupt in the room, a smile playing on Loki's lips. He always did enjoy acting like that with Thor, it made a lot of people talk and the pair found it rather hilarious.

Loki made his way to the elevator, pressing the button which led him to the ground floor. He wanted to avoid Natasha but then decided he should just face his fears. The elevator dinged as Loki stepped out, his hair flowing behind him slightly as he walked past the reception desk.

"Have a good day Loki," Natasha chimed with a smirk.

Loki turned around, flipping Natasha off, her jaw dropping slightly as he laughed loudly. He exited the building, basking in the fresh air of New York City. Loki decided he would grab a coffee and then sit down at the pier. He'd suddenly remembered the previous night where he bumped into a fellow by the name of Tony Stark. Loki had hated that he lied about his name, but he was fairly secretive. He wondered if he would ever see Tony again. Not that he particularly wanted to, as something about Tony spelled trouble, but also adventure and mystery, something Loki enjoyed so dearly.

"Right...coffee," Loki hummed, grabbing his iPod from his pocket as he put on some music.

He lost himself in the sweet melody of classical music, a genre he enjoyed yet he was open to a lot of other music genres, classic rock being a pure favourite. For Loki, his entire life journey had hardly even started, Tony Stark, was bound to change his life.

* * *

Sun light shone straight down on the pier, heating up the timber as the wind seemed to dampen the mood of everyone at the pier. Gulls cawed above a school of fish which sat in the water below, the water clear as day. Loki sat upon the pier, looking out at the horizon before him, it was mid afternoon and he'd been sat here all morning. His legs swung over the edge as he grasped onto the pillar that was beside him. He hummed softly to the music playing in his ear, smiling as the wind whipped through his hair.

The pier was his hot spot in the whole of New York. He loved the sights, the sounds, the smells, everything. Loki wished he could sit here for hours but with all the work he had going on he barely had a chance. He closed his eyes as he sighed heavily, relaxing to the gentle tone of his music.

"Well what a coincidence that we meet again," a voice spoke.

Loki tensed at the familiar voice, pulling his earphones from his ears as he looked up. The sun blinded him a little before it adjusted and he caught a glimpse of that familiar tan skin, the rough looking beard...those, tender looking lips.

"Tony?" Loki questioned, his eyes squinting again.

Tony chuckled as he dropped down beside Loki, swinging his legs over the edge.

"Afternoon Lucas," he chimed, tipping his sunglasses to the edge of his nose.

Loki grinned as he locked eyes with Tony's, those sweet brown eyes with that tiny sparkle in them as always.

"Not working today are we Stark?" Loki asked.

"Calling me Stark now are we? But to answer your question, no, day off," he replied with a simple smirk.

Loki nodded as he turned back to look out at the water, clasping his hands together. There was a long silence before Tony spoke up.

"And you?" he questioned.

"No, I was uh, sent home for 'abusing' a staff member," Loki chuckled.

"Ouch, was she being a bitch to you Lucas?" Tony asked with a small pout.

"Quite, she's always chasing my tail," Loki mumbled.

"Your tail? You're not a cat or something are you?" Tony joked.

Loki let out a laugh as he looked back at Tony, noticing how the sun lit up his features, making him look radiant and...well, stunning.

"You're staring," Tony mused.

Loki gasped as he turned away, the heat rising to his cheeks as he mumbled several apologies to the journalist and he simply laughed it off.

"I'm used to it, I'm just that handsome," he chuckled.

"So snobby Mr Stark," Loki scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Lucas, for about the fifth time, call me Tony, or Stark, which ever suits you fine," Tony hummed.

"A thousand pardons," Loki replied, clicking his tongue slightly.

There was silence again as Tony slipped his sunglasses above his head, perching them in his hair.

"You're extremely polite," Tony issued, his mouth twitching at the corner.

"I was raised to be a gentleman," Loki answered, resting his hands on the edge of the pier. "I grew up in a family where manners were a must. Though, it slipped away as we got older. My brother and I do tend to curse a lot these days," he continued.

"What's your brother like?" Tony asked.

"Built like a brick shithouse," Loki chuckled before covering his mouth. "Oh bugger, sorry, oh shit I did it again," he added, before cringing. "Bollocks," he mumbled, his fingers resting on his chin.

Tony stared at the younger man before him, suddenly bursting into absolute hysterics as he clutched his sides. Loki stifled a laugh before he joined in too, the pair roaring with laughter as people walked by looking at them.

"Oh, oh my sides," Loki gasped as he started to settle down.

Tony chuckled as he rested his hands on his knees, looking over at Loki, the sun now lighting up his fairly pale skin and emerald green eyes.

"God you're beautiful," Tony whispered.

"Pardon?" Loki asked, turning his head slightly.

"Uh nothing, sorry I was talking to myself," Tony laughed nervously.

Loki shook his head as he smiled before he stood up.

"I better get home and sleep a little more and then get some work down. I have a wedding to plan," he mused.

"Ah, sounds exciting, well...how about we grab a coffee and some lunch before you go home, just for a little while?" Tony asked, smiling softly.

Loki wanted to say no but he couldn't resist that smile. He nodded as Tony held out his arm for Loki and he raised his eyebrow. Tony smirked as he motioned him over, Loki's smile faltering as he blushed before looping his arm through.

"Such a gentleman," he teased.

"Oh honey, believe me, I'm all kinds of gentleman," Tony said in a high pitched voice.

Loki burst out laughing again as he and Tony started to walk back down the pier, arms locked together, smiles spread across their faces. Tony was somehow glad to have come across Loki, he didn't connect with many other people like this, Loki too, felt the same way.

* * *

"Just a moment!" Frigga's voice called.

Thor and Loki stared at each other as they waited outside on the porch of their parents house. Loki was dressed in his usual, except with the whole fancy suit attire. He sported a deep purple shirt with black dress pants, black tie and black dress shoes. His hair was laying loose again, slightly wavy, slightly like Thor's. His brother on the other hand was sporting casual clothes, he'd settled on a Pink Floyd shirt, denim jeans and converse sneakers. Thor had found a profound love for the band Pink Floyd, it didn't matter where he went, he was either singing or listening to them almost everyday.

"Casual as always when we visit mother and father," Loki hummed.

"Silence you," Thor chuckled. "You always dress so..." Thor paused.

"Classy? Sexy? Flawless?" Loki teased.

"Shut up," Thor laughed. "You work that shirt, the purple shirt of sex," he soothed.

"Oh behave," Loki purred, leaning against the railing.

Finally the door had opened and there stood Frigga in a lovely flowing gown, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, long dangly earrings hanging from her ears.

"My boys," she hummed, reaching up to cup Thor's face as she kissed him on the cheek, hugging him afterwards.

Loki pushed himself off the railing as he walked over to his mother, giving her a small smile.

"Loki, you've grown," she whispered, kissing his cheek before hugging him.

"Not much mother, but thank you," he replied as he followed her inside.

Thor was already in the lounge room, embracing his father Odin as the pair smiled. Loki eyes darted to the floor as he walked inside, his hands behind his back. Odin turned away from Thor as his eyes rested on Loki.

"Hello Loki," he spoke.

"Father," Loki replied half-heartedly.

"Hmm, still haven't changed much, still the same," Odin huffed.

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek as he took in a breathe before looking at his mother for support.

"Darling enough, my poor son had a bad day," she scolded, walking over to Odin.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Father, there is nothing to speak of, it is not your business really. Loki does not want to speak of it, right?" Thor interjected.

"Right," Loki replied softly.

Odin simply huffed as he sat down in one of the chairs, Thor joining him as Frigga went to the kitchen. Loki awkwardly sat across from Thor as he placed his hands in his lap, staring around him.

"So how have you been son?" Odin questioned Thor.

"Well, work is all I have been doing but it is good," he replied.

Odin nodded before his gaze landed on Loki who was still looking around aimlessly.  
"And you Loki?" he asked.

Loki merely glanced at his father before sighing.

"I am fine. I have a wedding to go to in three days, I'm planning everything. And, I've also met someone," he answered.

"Oh? What's her name?" Odin asked.

"His," Loki grumbled.

"Excuse me?" his father replied.

"You should be asking what's, his, name," Loki answered.

"Ah, still into men I see," Odin murmured.

"It's not like that," Loki huffed. "Why does it bother you so? Thor is bisexual, you have no problem. Whereas me, I am gay and you simply detest it," Loki spat.

"Thor's story is different," Odin mumbled.

Loki's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes glazed over, a few tears brimming at the edge. This happened every time he came to dinner. Everything got so tense, it either ended in Loki storming up to his room when they used to live her or him crying.

"That's always your excuse, Odin," Loki growled. "You never accepted me from the day I was born, when you adopted me. Because my real parents were murdered. I am no more than just another stolen relic. It makes sense why you favoured Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a gay son in your family!" he roared.

"Enough! You will not speak to me like this Loki. Stop acting like a brat, you're old enough to know better," Odin spat.

"Oh piss of with your 'acting like a brat' bollocks. You've always favoured Thor, always! No matter what I do it isn't good enough for you! It never bloody is! And I'm sick of it. I...I can't stay here any longer," Loki whispered, the tears falling from his eyes.

He quickly stood up as he tucked the chair in before racing for the door.

"Loki wait!" Thor yelled, getting up from the table.

"What's going on?" Frigga called as she walked out the kitchen.

Loki sobbed as he pulled the door open before thundering down the stairs.

"Loki!" Thor roared, appearing at the front door.

His brother ignored him as he ran down the pathway, forgetting to look at the road. Suddenly the screech of tires pierced his ears, his body hitting hard against the hood of the car that had hit him. He yelled in pain, rolling off the side, collapsing on the road, blacking out immediately, a pool of blood seeping around him. The car door opened as the figure stepped out, rushing to Loki's side, he rolled Loki to the side and gasped.

"Lucas!" Tony screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo cliff hangers, everyone's worst enemy. Now you probably might ask, how is this based off 27 dresses. The storyline has a slightly similar flow of the movie, but a whole load of this is pretty much all my ideas. It's basically themed from 27 dresses, y'know? But, I hope you enjoy it.** **Note that little bit of Thorki bromance in there ;) haha. I also added in some lines from Thor that Loki said to Odin before he went into the Odinsleep.**


	5. Chapter 3 - He Wants Flowers

_*Beep* *Beep*_

"Loki," a voice echoed.

"Hmpf," Loki groaned, his head lolling to the side.

Thor sat beside Loki's bed, his hand clasped around Loki's as he stared at his bed ridden brother. He'd thought that Loki was dead when he didn't move at all after being hit by the car, but the driver, Tony, said he could feel a pulse. The older brother rested his head against the bed, a small tear rolling down his face. After Loki had been taken to the hospital, he argued with Odin and Frigga until he dismissed himself. Thor wanted to be by his brother's side no matter what.

"Brother its me, Thor," he whispered.

"Hmm, T-Thor," Loki rasped, his eyes opening a little.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed as he stood up and lent over his brother.

Loki's eyes opened more as he looked up at his brother and smiled softly.

"Thor," he replied, reaching a shaky hand up to rest on his brother's cheek.

The tears no longer stayed put as they ran down Thor's face, a small chuckle of relief leaving his mouth. For him that was all he wanted to see, that his little brother was alright. He had spoken to Tony for a small moment before Tony made his leave as he had work to do.

"Ah, you're awake Mr Laufeyson," the doctor spoke as he entered the room.

"Thank you for saving his life doctor," Thor replied.

"Its my job," he replied with a small smile. "Now, Loki you sustained internal bleeding but we patched that all up for you and you appear to be recovering better than we thought. You should be able to leave in about two hours time after we've done a few more tests just to make sure everything is in working order. You also dislocated your shoulder from the impact so you will need to keep it in a sling for I'd say a day," he continued.

Loki sighed as he rested his head back against the pillow, a pounding headache beginning to form as he closed his eyes.

"I have a wedding to plan," he grumbled.

"Loki, I can help you," Thor issued.

The younger sibling turned his head to look at Thor, giving his hand a little squeeze. Thor smiled as he squeezed back, sitting back in the chair.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," the doctor spoke before leaving the room.

There was silence apart from the low beep of the heart monitor as Loki lent against the pillow, his eyes darting around the room. He hated hospitals, they were so bland and boring in colour. Loki always enjoyed imagining other colours in the room, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Thinking of how you could brighten up this room?" Thor questioned.

"Oh absolutely," Loki replied with a low purr.

"I figured," Thor chuckled.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Loki looked up, his jaw dropping slightly as he saw Tony standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Tony," Loki whispered.

Thor looked from Tony to Loki, raising an eyebrow.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Briefly, yes," Loki replied.

Tony scoffed as he walked inside, placing a few flowers by the bed, a blush spreading across Loki's face.

"We met a few times, actually, outside the coffee shop when I practically threw coffee on you. Then down at the peer where we had lunch after leaving there," Tony spoke.

Thor looked at Loki, a smirk plastered on his face and Loki furrowed his brow, shaking his head violently.

"So is this the gentleman you were speaking of at dinner?" Thor laughed.

"Yes," Loki huffed, folding his arms.

"Uh oh, someone's a little pouty, its okay sweetheart I brought chocolate," Tony soothed, pouting slightly.

Thor erupted into laughter as Loki glared at him, wanting to slap him but his arm was far too sore and the other was too far to reach. He had to get rid of Thor before he slipped his name out, otherwise his entire cover would be blown. He wasn't exactly ready to tell Tony who he really was, if at all.

"Thor," he hissed quietly. "Could you leave for a while, please?" Loki pleaded in a whisper.

His brother calmed down as he stood up and gave Loki a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Very well brother, I will see you at work tomorrow," he sniggered, sauntering out of the room.

Loki grumbled, resting his head against the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Hey, I'm still here," Tony mumbled, giving him a poke.

"Ow Tony!" Loki exclaimed, rubbing his side.

"Oh, sorry," Tony whispered, a blush creeping on his face.

"Did you just blush?" Loki chuckled.

"Absolutely not," he hummed.

Loki raised an eyebrow before leaning back into the pillows, resting his hand on his stomach. Tony smiled softly, placing his hand over it, looking up at Loki. They seemed to stare for a while, three seconds passed, seven seconds passed, a minute passed. Love? Loki shook the thought out of his head as he looked away from Tony.

"Lucas," Tony mumbled.

"Hmm?" Loki questioned.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I tried so hard to put the break on but you were going too damn quick," he sighed.

"Tony, I'm alive that's all that matters. I'm fine, honestly," Loki answered with a smile.

"But, I might go to jail for it," Tony mumbled.

"Hey now, you listen to me Tony Stark, I will not be pressing charges therefore you're not going to go anywhere of that sort," Loki huffed.

Tony grinned as he laced his fingers through Loki's, a smile spreading on the younger man's face. He looked away from Loki, a sudden little flutter happening in the bit of his stomach. There was no denying he didn't have some sort of little crush on Loki, he was extremely gorgeous that's for sure. He had some humour about him, a bit of sarcasm, Tony liked how he was rather daring too.

"I was wondering i-" Loki and Tony started in unison before pausing.

"You first," Loki chuckled.

"No you," Tony laughed.

"Honestly I insist," the younger man snorted.

Tony rolled his eyes as he moved the chair a little closer beside Loki's bed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date, the day after I go to that wedding that's in two days. I mean, you don't have to, I'm sure you have a lot to do with work and all that. So, it will be alright if you reject the offer," he replied.

Loki felt his heart pounding slightly as he looked at Tony. Should he? He hasn't been out on a date in a while. Yet, Tony seems to polite, and not the kind of guy who will want to get into his pants on the first night.

"Tony I will gladly accept your offer," he replied with a smile.

Tony's eyes widened as he grinned widely, standing up from his seat.

"Perfect, well, text me your address tomorrow, I'll send you a time tomorrow. Also, wear a really nice suit, I really liked the one you wore on that night we bumped into each other," he chuckled.

"As you wish Mr Stark," Loki sniggered.

"Alright, well I better go, so much work to do. See you soon huh?" Tony mused.

Loki nodded timidly as Tony lent forward, pressing a kiss to his forward. He bit his lip, a small blush prominent across his cheeks as Tony pulled away.

"Don't get into any trouble handsome," Tony chuckled with a wink as he waltzed out of the room.

Loki let out a laugh as he watched Tony disappear before he grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. He couldn't believe he'd accepted a date from Tony Stark, he was more than thrilled. It will be the first date in a few years since his last one, which didn't end too well. Loki sighed as he lent against the pillow, his heart was still fluttering in his chest slightly.

"Brother you're red are you okay?" Thor's voice boomed as he appeared again.

Loki looked over at Thor, a small grin contorted onto his face. Thor raised a questioning eyebrow, catching a glimpse of the flowers beside his younger brother's bed.

"Well?" he asked.

His brother remained speechless before letting out a loud laugh, clutching his sides with his uninjured arm. Thor watched on, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched his brother laugh like he'd never seen him laugh before.

"Loki tell me what's going on!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

Loki's body shuddered as he erupted into more laughter. He wasn't sure why he was laughing, maybe it was the morphine kicking in. Thor rolled his eyes as he sat in the discarded chair where Tony was sitting just a few seconds ago. He watched as Loki finally calmed himself down and sorted himself out.

"Will you tell me now?" he questioned.

Loki smiled again before biting his lip like a little school girl.

"I have a date," he whispered.

* * *

****  
"Loki! Everyone will be here soon, better hurry your tiny ass up!" Thor yelled.

"Brother mine, since when did you talk with such vulgar vocabulary?" Loki questioned with a snort.

"I talk too polite these days, I want to sound more like a New Yorker," Thor mumbled.

Loki laughed as he shook his head, sorting out napkins before dashing around the tables, setting them all out as he balanced a few other things on his arms. The entire theme for the wedding was 'Marvel' like in the comic books.

Apparently Phil and his new wife were obsessed with the idea of it, and that's how it all came about. Awkwardly enough, Loki and Thor decided to go with Thor and Loki who were in the Marvel comics. Loki had chuckled when he saw there was a man named Tony Stark who became Iron Man.

"If only Mr Stark were here," Loki hummed with a small smile.

He was geared up in the exact outfit that Marvel Loki wore. Green, black and gold cloth and leather along with the minimal armour he could make and that stunning emerald green cape to top it all off. He'd combed his hair back again to look a little more sinister, and because Thor told him too. His brother came marching through in his silver and black attire with the bright red cape attached also.

"You look rather ravishing," Loki purred with a wink.

"Stop it Loki," Thor laughed as he went about putting bottles of champagne in the middle of the tables.

Loki sniggered as he walked around the tables to make sure everything was set out nicely. He walked over to the table where he was seated, checking the seat covers, napkins...basically everything. As he looked around at the name tags, his breath hitched in his throat. Directly next to his name the name tag read 'Tony Stark' in bold letters.

"No, no, no absolutely not," Loki hissed, turning around as he gripped the seat in front of him.

All he could think about was that it was possibly for someone who was dressed as Iron Man, or it was actually Tony. He shook his head as he took in a deep breath before letting it all back out. He had to stay focused as people would be here very shortly, well, mainly the bride and groom as some people had started to come into the reception hall.

"Please do not be Tony or I will die inside," Loki whispered as he closed his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Loki! Stop getting distracted and help me!" Thor yelled from across the hall.

Loki snapped his eyes open again as he ran over to Thor to help him move a bunch of tables over with food on them. As guests started to pile in, Loki tried to hide as much as possible. He was no longer in the mood for the partying that as about to begin, he was stressing now. What was he going to do now?

"Brother, stop getting distracted with your thoughts about Mr Stark and go and mingle," Thor chimed.

Loki turned to Thor, a nervous laugh leaving his lips as he looked around at the guests who were filing in. Thor walked over to Loki, bringing him in a warm brotherly embrace.

"You will be fine Loki, I know this is the biggest wedding you've planned. Stop stressing, things will turn out great," he hummed, squeezing Loki tighter.

"Thank you Thor," Loki sighed, nestling into his brother's chest.

He didn't want to leave his brother's arms, it was far too comforting, but he had to. Loki had to mingle and he knew it was his strong point at weddings, even if he had to deal with people he did not like. He looked around, casting his eyes along all the guests that came in.

The women wore dresses that looked similar to a character they had chosen, the men, well...they went with suits and capes that matched. Anything along the lines of what Loki and Thor were dressed like, was fairly accurate to what the male guests dressed like.

"Here goes nothing," he hummed, picking up a class of champagne as he walked through groups of people.

"I can't believe I've been placed beside the man I've been so intrigued in meeting!" a voice laughed.

Loki cringed as he recognised it as Tony's, his heart beginning to race as he walked through another group of people.

"You will love him, he's an absolute gentleman," Phil's voice spoke.

"Oh god Loki, calm down," he whispered, taking a sip of his drink.

As he walked past a few other people, who accidentally trod on his cape a few times, causing him to almost fall back, he'd finally reached the table. Tony looked rather exquisite in his red and gold attire, Loki biting his lip in nervousness. The billionaire looked up as he cast his eyes on Loki, a smile spreading across his face. Loki's heart felt like it would fly out of his chest as he grew nearer.

"Ah here he is! Loki, good to see you, you're looking great. Awesome costume," Phil chuckled.

Loki averted his gaze from Tony as he looked at Phil, shaking his hand.

"Might I say you're looking rather grand yourself Mr Coulson. I hope the decor is up to your expectations," he replied with a smile.

Tony cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the name tag on the table labelled 'Loki Laufeyson' before looking back at 'Lucas' with a furrowed brow.

"Loki, please call me Phil, and honestly, it's better than I expected, my wife absolutely loves it you have made her the happiest woman in the world so thank you," Phil mused, bringing Loki in for a hug.

Loki let out a small laugh as he hugged Phil back with his free arm that wasn't holding champagne before they pulled away. Phil said his goodbyes as he went off in search of his wife, leaving Tony and Loki standing there in an awkward silence.

"So," Tony spoke quietly. "You're Loki Laufeyson that everyone talks about," he added with a click of his tongue.

"Tony I-" Loki faltered as he looked away.

This wasn't how he wanted the night to go off. It certainly had went off with a bang, but not a good one.

"You?" Tony questioned.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know how else to tell you. I'm fairly confidential with my identity, it's a habit. Lucas was just-" he paused.

"An alternate? A fake? A liar?" Tony replied with a scowl.

"Mr Stark I am terribly sorry. Please try to understand," Loki pleaded.

"Meet me outside in five minutes," Tony muttered before sauntering away.

Loki watched as he disappeared into a crowd, his eyes starting to water as he sat the champagne he had down. He lent against the seat as he took a shuddered breath. Why didn't he just tell Tony who he really was? Wouldn't that be a little easier? Loki bit his lip as he wiped away a few tears that had fallen before looking back up.

"Loki, Loki are you alright?" a voice droned.

He turned his head to the side as he saw Thor standing there with a few cakes on a plate. Loki shook his head as his eyes glazed over again, the tears failing to stay away. Thor sat the plate down as he took Loki into his arms again, Loki clutching to Thor's cape.

"Brother, what has happened?" he questioned. "Do I need to hit someone with my fake Mjolnir?" he added.

"Thor, I've screwed things up with T-Tony," Loki sobbed.

Thor pushed Loki out of his arms, holding him by the shoulders.

"What? How?" he asked.

"That night we met at the coffee shop, I went to his house while my suit dried and I felt a little edgy. He asked me what my name was and I lied telling him it was Lucas because I did not trust him at the time. I thought it would cover me up for a while but now here he is at the wedding and he found out because Phil opened his mouth!" Loki yelled.

"Calm down Loki, it is not your fault. You were scared, nervous...that is natural. Oh brother, go and find Mr Stark and talk with him. Do it civilly, it will work better. I can assure you, it will work out in the end," Thor explained.

Loki wiped a few more tears from his eyes before he nodded and dismissed Thor. He straightened himself up as he walked over to one of the mirrors that was in the hall, fixing his hair slightly. He turned just as he caught a glimpse of Tony walked outside to the balcony, the red and gold cape discarded somewhere. Loki sighed as he pushed past some people, the music from the band pulsing through his ears as the speakers were fairly loud.

The chatter and laughter echoed around him, he was only focused on one thing. As he neared the door he sighed heavily, hoping that this wasn't going to end up with broken hearts. He walked outside, the wind blowing through his hair and cooling his skin. His footsteps clicked against the concrete as Tony turned around to meet his gaze.

"Evening," Tony hummed, leaning against the barrier.

"Why are you talking to me like this Tony? What did I do to deserve it?" Loki questioned.

"You. Lied to me Lucas, or should I say...Loki," he spat.

"I was protecting my identity!" Loki exclaimed.

"Nice excuse, like I've not heard that thousands of times before," Tony laughed.

"Oh you are a-" Loki paused, his lips forming into a thin line.

"A what? A jerk? An asshole? A bastard? Go on, say it," Tony hissed.

Loki stood motionless as he locked eyes with Tony, seeing the anger in his eyes. He felt so guilty right now, but there was no reason for the way Tony was acting, but he understood. Loki's face softened as he looked down at his feet before looking back up.

"No, you're far from that," he mumbled, placing his hands behind his back.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Loki again, shaking his head slightly.

"If it had been the other way around, you would have done the same would you not?" Loki continued.

"Possibly, except, I told you my real name," Tony laughed sarcastically. "Enough with the games Loki, just admit who you really are," he added.

Loki sighed as his eyes started brimming with tears again, a shuddered sob leaving his lips. He couldn't believe all of this was going down at a client's wedding. This was the worst Loki had felt in years, he wanted it to be better than this.

"Tony, my real name is Loki Laufeyson, I am a wedding planner at Wedgard which is the biggest wedding business in New York. My brother Thor, is manager there and Phil was one of my clients who asked me for this theme tonight. Ironically enough, I am Loki, from the Marvel comics. And you, well, you're obviously Iron Man," he whispered, shifting his feet. "And, I'm sorry for lying, it was a most foolish idea and I do not expect you to forgive me," he added.

Tony's face softened as he smiled slightly before walking over to Loki. His hand came up as he brushed some hair behind Loki's ear. Loki looked up as their eyes locked again, a lot closer than normal, yet Loki got to see into the eyes of the man he seemed to be slowly falling in love with. Yes, love.

"I think I prefer Loki over Lucas anyways," Tony replied with a wink.

Loki started to laugh as Tony wiped a few tears from the younger man's eyes, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"By the way we're still going out tomorrow," he hummed.

"Wonderful," Loki replied with a hum.

Tony smiled as he held his hand out to Loki, tilting his head toward the hall.

"Care to dance?" he questioned.

"Only if you, lead," Loki whispered with a small grin.

Tony nodded as Loki gently placed his hand in Tony's, his fingers tenderly enclosing around Loki's as he led him inside.

* * *

The pair danced the night away with all the guests until it was time for them to put an end to the partying. Loki had to stay behind and clean up, Tony of course asking to help yet Loki declined. They said goodbye with a brief hug, a kiss on Loki's forehead from Tony and a few flirts here and there. Thor walked up to Loki, a grin on his face from ear to ear.

"I see you sorted things out with Mr Stark," he chuckled with a hiccup.

"Thor you've been on the sauce haven't you?" Loki laughed.

"Absolutely not!" Thor slurred, tumbling slightly.

"Oh yes you have, come on let's get you in a cab," Loki chuckled, leading his brother to the front entrance.

A cab lay in wait as Loki placed his brother inside it, giving the driver some money and directions to Thor's apartment before closing the door. Thor waved like an idiot from inside the cab and Loki laughed hysterically as it drove off. He sighed once the cab had disappeared before retreating back inside.

"Now, time to clean," he hummed, looking around the hall.

As he cleaned, he thought of tomorrow's date, he was already getting nervous. Of course, he did have work first, then a meeting before he would be allowed to go out for whatever it is Tony had planned. None the less he couldn't wait to get out of his apartment and have fun. Could this be the new endeavour of a blooming romance?

* * *

**A/N: Took a while to get finished with this. But it's finally done. Woohoo, they have a date together ;) I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
